Anécdota de un mujeriego
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: <html><head></head>Y señores esa fue mi vida de un ex mujeriego que se acostó con dos heroínas, ya no enamorado de un amor imposible, casi pierde a su mejor amigo y ahora esta con el amor de su vida. One-shot de la vida de Ken</html>


Ppgz & rrbz= 26 años

Ken=23

Kuriko=22

**Anécdota de un Mujeriego**

-Ken- Me llamo la pelirroja, mi futura cuñada y ex amante Momoko

Solo levante la cabeza. Me hizo un puchero de reproche.

-¿Qué paso Momoko?- Suspire

-Que quiero ese pastel- dijo señalando el cheesecake que tenía en mi mesa, solo fruncí el ceño, ella siempre me quita las golosinas

-Momoko, eso es de Ken…déjalo- Dijo esta vez Kaoru, mi mejor amiga también ex amante

**¿Si me acosté con ellas? Si lo hice, me siento orgulloso de que ellas estuvieron en mi cama.**

**¿Creían que un niño inocente no se interesaba en mujeres? Si eso fue hace más de 13 años. Pero del todo no me he acostado con las powerpuff girls z, tengo una frustración, si…ella**

-Hola chicas-dijo la sonriente rubia que saludaba a sus amigas, volteo a verme

**Cuando la veo mi corazón se acelera, trato de disimularlo…me sale muy bien.**

**Cada vez que viene me saluda con una sonrisa, tan inocente pero cargada de lujuria. ¿Será una insinuación?**

_¿Si me acosté con ella? No, no lo he hecho, ¿razón? No la se_

-¿Cómo vas con Kuriko, Ken?-me pregunto, no sé si fue una pregunta fuera de lugar

-Bien- adquirí un tono rojizo en mis mejillas, ella tenía un escote que realzaba sus…

-Oww que bello se sonrojo por mi hermana- dijo Momoko comiendo el cheesecake…si supiera que no fue así

**Kaoru a cambio me pasó una mirada de desaprobación, ella lo sabía…**

-Bueno yo me iré, debo ir a la tienda departamental Butch y Brick me esperan- dijo Miyako, eso me molesto.

-¿Con Butch?, pero el idiota me dijo que estaría comprando el regalo de Boomer- dijo furiosa Kaoru, si lo pregunta si… los rrbz y las ppgz se unieron para combatir el crimen y no solo eso…también se unieron en un lazo amoroso. Que cliché.

-¿Con… Brick?-decía Momoko con toda esa crema del cheescake en la cara

**Miyako se le acerco a la pelirroja tomo su dedo y lo paso por la crema que Momoko tenía en la cara el dedo quedo cubierto de crema y se lo metió en la boca lamiéndolo, como quisiera tener esa crema en la cara.**

-debo ir con ellos a comprar el regalo de Boomer- adquirió un sonrojo (el cual amo)- quieren conocer mi opinión por ser la novia de él. Bueno nos vemos- y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Iba a seguirla pero Kaoru se interpuso en mi camino. Momoko nos miró confundidos. Yo solo me retrocedí y me fui a mi cuarto.**

**Suspire veía las paredes blancas de mi cuarto y el techo azul…celeste… Miro a mi lado está la silla llena de ropa y encima esta la pijama que ella me hizo hace 13 años.**

**¿Cómo llegue a tal situación? Comenzare a recordar**

**Hace 10 años**

_En mis sueños aparecieron olas que chocaban con rocas, algo va obstruir mi camino._

_Sonó un ruido muy molesto el cual me levanto, era el despertador lo mire con odio infinito._

_-Ken, te llama el profesor- me dijo mi fiel amigo pucchie que entraba a mi habitación, solo sonreí_

_**Me dirigí a bañarme como todas las mañanas. Me vestí y me puse mi habitual bata y seguí hasta el comedor**_

_**Mi padre me mostro una sonrisa y me entregó unos pancakes con miel crema batida y una velita**_

_-feliz cumpleaños número 13, hijo-me lo dijo. Adquirí una felicidad enorme_

_-gracias pa…digo profesor- no podía perder la postura_

_**El solo suspiro, y me dijo algo que me vacío el corazón**_

_-¿te iras a una convención?- le pregunte al borde de las lagrimas_

_-es para algo bueno tu madre, encontró un gas muy potente en el universo…me llevare a pucchie es un buen contenedor, después de eso vendremos los tres y será un súper cumpleaños-me lo dijo quiñándome el ojo_

_**Sonreí pero que ingenuo fui, llamo a las ppgz para que pasaron el cumpleaños conmigo. Fue un lindo gesto…pero como siempre**_

_**Momoko se comió todo el pastel y está vomitando en el baño**_

_**Kaoru viendo deportes**_

_**Miyako leyendo una revista… todo cambio cuando**_

_**Interrumpimos esta lucha en la convención que tomo lugar en Osaka sufrió una catástrofe enorme…**_

_**Abrí los ojos a tal noticia las chicas no prosiguieron con lo que hacían.**_

_**Todo fue por un misterioso gas que la señora kitasawa trajo del universo. Inundo toda la sala al parecer era un gas venenoso y mato a todos los científicos de esta convención aproximadamente 281 personas y no solo fue el gas si no que como había fuego en la sala hizo el gran incendio, repito no quedo NADA, ningún sobreviviente.**_

_**No lo podía creer Dios me odia, me arrodille por inercia no tenía ganas de seguir. No quería vivir.**_

_**Miyako se me acerco y seco las lágrimas que se me asomaban, que torpe ella también tenía y me abrazo, nos fundimos en un abrazo…Kaoru y Momoko se unieron pero no fue igual.**_

_**Cerraron el laboratorio, y por ser menor de edad me iban a llevar al orfanato si no hubiera sido por Miyako estaría en la calle, su abuelita era ahora mi tutor.**_

_**La primera noche no podía dormir, lloraba… esas lágrimas si ardían como fuego. Al parecer ella me oyó abrió la puerta y se acurruco a mi lado.**_

_**En esos días que transcurrían Momoko y Kaoru venían a visitarme, dando ánimos…Kaoru me daba cachetadas si me intentaba de suicidar y Momoko me daba dulces y besos en las mejillas para que mejorara. **_

_**Todas las noches me colaba ´para ir a la cama de Miyako para dormir en paz y también hablábamos**_

_-¿Tus padres?...-reaccione nervioso por lo que me habían contado_

_-sí, murieron en un vuelo para Japón, venían a visitarme- me lo dijo con su voz entristecida._

_**Yo no era el único que tenía cicatrices, conocí las de Miyako.**_

_**Esos meses eran estupendos, bueno excepto las veces en que Momoko y Kaoru hacían pijamadas, no podía dormir con Miyako.**_

_**O cuando venía la fastidiosa de Kuriko, en todo momento me hostigaba me robaba besos, prefería que me robara dulces, no mis besos…con el tiempo fui aceptándola, se esforzaba por caerme bien… se inscribo al club de química avanzada, a los mateatletas, a ella no le iba bien en los números**_

_**Y llegaron mis tormentos… los rrbz**_

_**Si un rayo blanco de no sé dónde salió los golpeo, idiotas… pero como siempre Miyako ve bondad en todos, les dio muchas oportunidades.**_

_**Gracias a ella pudimos llevarnos bien con ellos, pero algo siempre me pulsaba el corazón verla sonriente al lado de Boomer, o cuando visitaba a Taakaki, me daban ganas de darles martillazos en la cara, bueno a Boomer no.**_

_**Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.**_

_**Mi primera vez fue dos años después, tenía 15…Kaoru y yo veíamos el show de mad en su casa, estábamos solos. En su habitación.**_

_-¿entonces Butch y tu terminaron?-le pregunte quisquillosa mente_

_-sí, el idiota es un hijo de mona- me dijo con las mejillas rojas- lo peor es que tengo ganas de…- callo de inmediato y se puso roja como un tomate_

_-¿de qué?-le pregunte tenia curiosidad_

_-sexo- me lo dijo muy sinceramente_

_Yo quedé sorprendido._

_-vuelve con el-le dije_

_-no, él debe volver-me dijo…nos quedamos en silencio_

_**Mire a Kaoru tenía un short demasiado ajustados, que hacían ver bien su tallado trasero, algo latente estaba en mi pantalón.**_

_**Kaoru me miro y con una sonrisa pícara me mordió los labios, quede en shock.**_

_**Comenzó a manosear mi torso con pasión y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja quede en blanco me quito la camisa a la fuerza y toco mi zona prohibida, me bajo la cremallera y comenzó hacer su trabajo, enloquecí y la alce y la lleve a la cama, no contare más detalles.**_

_**Esa mujer hacia un sexo muy salvaje besaba como animal, en un sentido muy bueno.**_

_**Cada vez que ella terminaba con Butch teníamos sexo muy frecuente.**_

_**Después del sexo con Kaoru me encontraba con Boomer, nos divertíamos éramos como hermanos. Vimos a Momoko correr al lado nuestro voltee a ver por tal reacción de Momoko y estaba Brick golpeado una pared**_

_**Brick siempre hacia llorar a Momoko le decía gorda o fea u se besa con princesa, esa chica en mi opinión no lo era, es hermosa**_

_**Mi segundo caso fue con Momoko**_

_**La última vez que Brick la hizo llorar fue porque lo pillo besándose con princesa muy salvajemente en el salón arrinconándola ella salió corriendo y se topó conmigo la levante y nos fuimos a la casa mía (la de Miyako) no estaba nadie, la abuelita se fue a pasar una noche con las amigas de ella y Miyako practicando piano.**_

_**Se puso a llorar, no me gusta verla así susurraba cosas como**_

_-soy fea (snift snift), pero lo sigo amand..-no puedo continuar la interrumpí le di un beso algo tosco, ella me quedo mirando perpleja._

_-no eres fea, tienes una cara muy bella-le toque la cara- y una piel muy suave…Brick no sabe lo que se pierde-_

_**De la nada me beso ella esta vez, fue un beso muy torpe pero romántico, solté su cabello se veía hermoso cuando caía y quedo suelto, le quite la ropa… toque cada rincón de su cuerpo, bese su piel, cuando comencé a menearme dentro de ella, sentí que algo se rompió, ella era virgen.**_

_**En cualquier caso e igual cuando no me acostaba con ella, lo hacía con Kaoru. Cualquier hombre me hubiera envidiado.**_

_**Pero yo envidiaba a un hombre…Boomer.**_

_**Esa noche mi mejor amigo invito a Miyako a salir, nunca le pregunte acerca de sus sentimientos; estaba ocupado en otra cosa.**_

_**Desperté por el sonido de la regadera, la escuchaba cantar tenía una hermosa voz, se escuchó que abrió la puerta, Salí de mi habitación y tenía su puerta entrecerrada.**_

_**La vi estaba en una jocosa ropa interior azul con encaje, se veía hermosa. Piel de porcelana bailaba sensualmente y secaba sus cabellos esta excitación jamás la había experimentado ni con las curvas pronunciadas de Momoko ni las descardas de Kaoru, estas eran tiernas y delicadas, se puso un vestido azul con un lindo saco blanco, botas grises sin tacón y una bufanda gris.**_

_**Ya era de noche no la encontré en la casa, cuando al fin llego me di cuenta que la perdí…estaba sonrojada y muy feliz, me atreví a preguntar**_

_-¿porque tan feliz?_

_-Boomer y yo…somos novios- me lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos._

_**Estaba perdido me enamore de Miyako Gotokuji**_

_**Kaoru veía que mi rendimiento sexual bajo y se atrevió a preguntar que me pasaba , le quise decir nada pero de mis labios salieron Miyako…**_

_**Al tiempo después, Una noche llegue a la casa y escuche algo que nunca debí oír**_

_-Ahhh..Te amo. Miyako-se escuchó que se ahogó en su beso._

_-Y yo a ti más…Ahh Boomer-se escuchó la voz de ella_

_Estaban. Teniendo sexo…no...Haciendo el amor…ellos se amaban._

_Al dia siguiente vi sus ojos un poco de su inocencia se fue, asi como la de Momoko_

_Ya comenzó a tener menos sexo con Momoko, Brick se dio cuenta el cambio de la pelirroja, por qué ya no se inmuta al verlo, como lo ignoraba…el creyó que la había perdido…pero se confesó a ella y terminaron siendo novios. Ahí corte todo contacto sexual con Momoko_

_Con Kaoru igual ya no terminaba con Butch, creo que se enamoró más de él. Me enamore de alguien con quien nunca me acosté, eh ahí mi dilema_

**Hoy en día**

**Soy novio de Kuriko, ella es una linda y buena persona. Fui a lavarme la cara pero escuche un grito en la sala todos estaban llenos de emoción**

-¿Por qué están reunidos todos?-pregunte viendo como Boomer y Miyako se besaban tiernamente.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!-me dijo Momoko, sonreí me pegue un severo susto

-Felicitaciones rojitos- les dije ellos me miraron extrañados-¿Qué pasa?

-No solo nosotros nos vamos a casar, si no todos- me dijo Brick señalando a Butch Kaoru a Boomer y a...Miyako

-Boda tripe-gritaron las tres junto a Kuriko

Estaban todos emocionados…Miyako se iba a casar.

**Pasaron tres meses, el día de la boda. Boomer me pidió que sea su padrino eso me extraño, le pregunte él porque**

-se de tu enamoramiento hacia Miyako-dijo Boomer con su típico tono sereno, me quede paralizado.

-como…-no podía procesar la información

-la miras como yo la miro-me dijo-te escogí porque eres un buen amigo y nunca me traicionarías, salió de la escena.

_**Fui hacia donde Miyako, no podía aguantarlo mas**_

-Miyakoooo-gritte al entrar en la habitación que ella estaba , estaba muy hermosa tenia unvestido muy apegado asu cuerpo color blanco espraple cbello suelto con puntas onduladas, labial rosa suave y su tiara su velo largo y su ramo hehco de pequeños girasoles…suflor

-ummm-ella estaba dudosa

-yo te… amo-salio de mis labios esa frase

_**Ella solo quedo mirándome y me puso una sonrisa**_

-eso lo se ken-kun, yo en un tiempo estuve enamorada de ti-me lo dijo

-porque nunca dijiste nada-le dije al borde de las lagrimas

-no lo veía necesario, pero después apareció Boomer y me enamore de él cuando lo volví a ver-me lo dijo de la nada

-yo-la cogí de los hombros y rose sus labios, me pego una cachetada.

-¡quién te crees!- me grito, ¿que no estuve sufriendo cuando te acostabas con Momoko o Kaoru?

-como lo supiste- mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder

-los vi, los escuchaba, no soy distraída, además ya no me amas-me lo dijo muy fríamente

-¿porque lo dices?-la sujete más fuerte

-Estás enamorado de Kuriko-me empujo y se fue

_**Me puse a pensar en Kuriko ella siempre estuvo para mí, la ignore y aun siendo mi novia la ignoro, eso me callo como un balde de agua fría, no tuve más remedio que entrar y hacer como si nada.**_

_**Se marchó… con su esposo…mi mejor amigo.**_

_**Fue la dicha que se me fue negada, cogí la mano de Kuriko tenía el cabello suelto, debo olvidar el pasado mira hacia mi presente… ella, la ahogue en un beso.**_

_**Mi primer beso lleno de amor, sin lujuria…sin pesar, sin sabor a inocencia.**_

_**Amor puro**_

-te amo Kuriko-vi sus ojos brillar soltó una lagrima-y ese vestido se te ve bien-era naranja muy escotado

-¿la olvidaste?-me pregunto, ella también lo sabia

- ¿a quién? Tú eres mi comienzo y fin.

**Y señor ese fue la vida de un ex mujeriego, ya no enamorado de un amor imposible que casi pierde a su mejor amigo y ahora esta con el amor de su vida.**


End file.
